Medal
Medals are the achievements for the players of Counter-Strike Online who already achieved certain challenges. The medals can be used before a player's name. Example: longer a noob Player. You can set your medal by clicking on your statistics which is on top left and clicking 'Medals' followed by clicking the medal of your choice. When a player have a certain honour points, their colour of the medal will change.. The Medals Singapore/Malaysia Indonesia Unimplemented medals Trivia *Three of the most achievable medals among CSO players are: **No Longer a Noob (A Great First Step). **Head Hunter (Sharpshooter). **Member of Solo Troops *And the next three achievable medals are: **Winner (Victory) **Bomb Expert (Explosives Expert) **Sword Master *Colors of medals and points required: **0 ~ 99 points = Orange **100 ~ 249 points = Green **250 ~ 499 points = Blue **More than 500 points = Purple *There is a total of 955 points. *Some medals are not available yet in several country version. *Some of the medals have very high expectations with low points and they are imbalanced.. Gallery All CSO18.JPG|Clan Member medal File:Biker_Gang_Medal.JPG|Gang medal Sword Master Medal.jpg|Master Medal Specialist Medal.jpg|Specialist Medal Hardcore Gamer.jpg|Gamer Medal Donation Angel Medal.jpg|Angel Medal Top100 Medal.JPG|100 Medal Member of Solo Troops Medal.JPG|of Solo Troops Medal Normal Bot Master Medal.jpg|Master medal Dm ae 20120323 1155580.jpg|Veteran medal Zombie Mods Zombie Hunter Medal..jpg|Hunter Medal Zombie Scenario Medal City Hunter.jpg|Hunter medal Gate Keeper Medal.jpg|Keeper Medal Medal Trap Master.jpg|Activator medal Phobos Slayer Medal.jpg|Slayer Medal Pilgrim Medal.jpg|Pilgrim Medal Killing Machine Medal.jpg|Machine Medal Category:Achievements Category:Missions Category:Medals Category:Enemies Category:Terrorist Category:Weapons Category:Sets Category:Award Category:Site maintenance Category:Events Category:Modes Category:Forums Category:Sets Category:Disambiguations Category:Fictional Category:High knockback weapon Category:s Category:Shotgun Category:Stun weapon Category:Site maintenance Category:Skull series Category:Achievements Category:Games Category:Japanese weapons Category:Events Category:Enemies Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:X-mas weapons Category:Navbox templates Category:ReX Corporation Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Heavy weapon Category:Blog posts Category:Equipment Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Weapons Category:Weapon designers Category:Weapon images Category:World War II weapons Category:Watercooler Category:Worldmodel Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:General wiki templates Category:Enemies Category:Events Category:Items Category:Videos Category:Template documentation Category:American weapons Category:Characters Category:Reward Category:Russian weapons Category:Rifle Category:Revolver Category:ReX Corporation Category:Raven Category:Terrorist Category:Templates Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Transformational Defense Industries Category:Tutorial Category:Heavy weapon Category:Gameplay Category:Navbox templates Category:Assault rifle Category:Assault rifle Category:Sets Category:Disambiguations Category:Fictional Category:General wiki templates Category:Weapons Category:Weapon images Category:Watercooler Category:Walther Category:American weapons Category:Daewoo Category:Videos Category:Template documentation Category:Reward Category:Modes Category:Developers Category:Zombie Mode maps Category:Navbox templates Category:Counter-terrorist Category:ReX Corporation Category:Sub machine gun Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Close range weapons Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Deathmatch maps Category:Disambiguations Category:Daewoo Category:Reward Category:Future weapons Category:Camoflage weapon Category:Annihilation maps Category:.45 user Category:.50 BMG users Category:.50 AZ users Category:.45 AZ user Category:.357 SIG Category:5.56mm user Category:7.62mm user Category:4.6mm user Category:5.8mm user Category:5.56 az users Category:40mm user Category:84mm users Category:5.45mm user Category:12G user Category:Top 10 Lists Category:50ae user Category:Top 10 Lists Category:40mm user Category:.50 BMG users Category:.50 AZ users Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Mode maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Zombie Escape maps Category:Zombie Unite maps Category:Organization Category:Bazooka Battle weapons Category:Bazooka Battle maps Category:Soccer maps Category:Swiss weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Stun weapon Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Pistol Category:Personal Defense Weapon Category:Policy Category:Psycho Category:Philippine weapons Category:Promotional poster Category:Premium weapons Category:Template documentation Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:Infinity series Category:Icon Category:Images Category:Infobox templates Category:Items Category:Melee Category:Blog posts Category:Bomb defuse maps Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Belgian weapons Category:Boss Category:British weapons Category:Best weapons Category:Beretta Category:Bazooka Battle weapons Category:338mm user Category:High knockback weapon Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Heckler & Koch Category:Heavy weapon Category:Human Scenario maps Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:H2O user Category:Hero weapon Category:Handgun Category:Characters Category:Close range weapons Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Calibers Category:Counter-terrorist Category:Community Category:Chinese weapons Category:Challenge maps Category:Camoflage weapon Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:Ammunition Category:Annihilation maps Category:Article stubs Category:Achievements Category:Award Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Abilities Category:Article management templates Category:American weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:Ammunition Category:Annihilation maps Category:Article stubs Category:Achievements Category:Award Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Abilities Category:Article management templates Category:Blog posts Category:Bomb defuse maps Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Belgian weapons Category:Boss Category:British weapons Category:Browse Category:Best weapons Category:Beretta Category:Bazooka Battle weapons Category:Characters Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Close range weapons Category:Calibers Category:Counter-terrorist Category:Community Category:Chinese weapons Category:Challenge maps Category:Camoflage weapon Category:Colt Category:Disambiguations Category:Developers Category:Daewoo Category:Deathmatch maps Category:Videos Category:Template documentation Category:Reward Category:Bomb defuse maps Category:Modes Category:Weapon designers Category:Equipment Category:Enemies Category:Events Category:Items Category:Videos Category:Template documentation Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:Characters Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki